Lemon Tree
by Nicluv1787
Summary: A collection of erotic oneshots written for various prompts on livejournal communities. HEED WARNINGS ADULTS ONLY.
1. Monster Mash

**Title: Monster Mash**

Author: Nicluv1787

Rating: Adult+  
Characters: Inuyasha and Kagome  
Genre: Let's Say AU  
Words: 888

Prompt: Zombie

Summary: Kagome shows Inuyasha how sexyZombies can be.

I disclaim all there is to be disclaimed.

* * *

Inuyasha tapped his foot to the tune of the 'Monster Mash' playing softly in the background on the radio. He swiveled his computer chair back and forth try to stave off boredom. _'What could possibly be taking her so long? It's only a costume party you'd think we were going to prom?' _Inuyasha kicked off from the ground, sending himself spinning in circles. Before dragging his feet on the shag carpet to bring him to a halt, he glared at the door to the bathroom where Kagome was changing, it was bad enough that she was keeping her costume a secret, but now she was taking forever.

"Are you almost done in there?" He called.

"Almost," She replied cheerfully, humming along to the song on the radio.

"Better be a great costume for all this secrecy" He shouted back.

"Oh it is." She replied mischievously.

Inuyasha sat back in the computer chair once more, _'I wonder what kind of costume it is, maybe a naughty cop or even a sexy French maid.' _Images of Kagome bent over in a maid's costume dusting his furniture, inspired a reaction in Inuyasha's pants.

While Inuyasha was distracted by the stirrings in his pants, a figured emerged from the bathroom, with shuffled feet it moved across the bedroom floor, a slight moaning escaped from swollen, gray, lips. Inuyasha looked up just in time to see Kagome leering over him, her face covered in garish Halloween makeup. Black sunken eyes were framed by gray cheeks and fake gashes oozing puss, and blood. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at the scent of all the makeup and glue that now covered Kagome's face.

"What do you think?" Kagome said stepping back to give him the full effect; his dreams of a sassy pirate costume were dashed upon the rocks, as he looked over Kagome's costume. Along with the makeup that made her look, well dead, she was wearing a tattered old cocktail dress, one he had spilled wine on during one of the dinner parties she loved to take him to. The bottom had been shredded and a sleeve had been torn off, dirt and what looked like fake blood was smeared all over for that fresh out of the grave feel, her hair hung loosely, but looked matted and unwashed, and to complete the ensemble she was wearing ripped thigh high fishnet stockings. Inuyasha tried to hide his displeasure at an obviously 'unsexy costume' but couldn't hide it fast enough for Kagome not to notice. "You don't like it huh?" Kagome said sadly.

"Well it's not that, I just was kind of hoping for something more like, a frisky bar wench" He said sheepishly.

"You don't think this costume is sexy?" Kagome said dropping her voice, to a smooth sultry tone.

"No…" He said smirking, as she sauntered over to him, straddling him on the chair, "Maybe you could convince me otherwise?"

"Oh I will," Kagome said sliding up his lap to press her heat against his now throbbing erection, she took his head in her hands, kiss him deeply explore his hot mouth with her tongue, teasing at his tongue with her own. She ground against him slowly, building the heat between him, until Inuyasha let out a low growl from the back of his throat. Kagome broke apart their kiss, smiling mischievously before softly nipping along Inuyasha throat, and down to his collar bone. When she reached his shirt she slowly unbuttoned it trailing kisses down his chest. When she reached his pants she stopped her slow grinding motion to stand, she unhurriedly pulled her dress over her head to reveal her pert breasts.

After throwing his pants carelessly to the floor, Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close to him. With a smooth flick of the wrist he shredded Kagome's underwear into ribbons, letting them flutter to the floor. He sat back down on the chair, guiding Kagome to straddle him once more. She lowered herself onto him, filling her to the hilt. Using Inuyasha hands to guide her Kagome rode Inuyasha pressing her clit to the base of his shaft. She moaned with pleasure, as they increased their pace, sending waves of bliss through the both of them. Inuyasha took one hand from her waist to cup her breast rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, then taking the now hard nipple into his mouth suckling it gently, before lightly dragging a single fang across the pebbled surface. Kagome gasped with pleasure, urging him to continue, taking the second breast in hand her repeated the process making Kagome moan out his name in gratification.

Bringing her body closer to him Inuyasha increased their pace driving into her as Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders, he could feel her shutter with ecstasy as she approached her climax. He could feel her walls tighten around his member, as she screamed out his name in satisfaction. Her nails digging into his back, he let out a growl as the combined sensations sent him over the edge, spilling his seed deep within her.

Kagome collapsed on top of him, her head resting on his shoulder her breathing heavy. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, without breaking their intimate connection.

"You were right Kagome, Zombies are Sexy" He said chuckling.

A/N: About the title it was chosen for the song in the first line and, because Kagome is dressed up as a Zombie and Inuyasha is a Hanyou I.E Monsters Mashing, Get it? Okay enough of my stupid puns.


	2. Instinct

Title: Instincts

Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: Adult +

Prompt: Inuyasha's Youkai and Human sides  
Pairings or Characters: Kagome and Inuyasha  
Word count: 1700

Summary: Mating season has come again but something has changed for Inuyasha.

A/N: This was intended for a prompt at iy_hedonism on livejournal but I never entered it. After having it sit in a file for a month I've made some revisions and I'm satisfied with the outcome. Well enjoy.

* * *

Moans and grunts followed him as he dashed through the forest, his ever present erection straining at the constraining fabric of his Hakama. It was only a few days into the annual mating season, and Inuyasha's erection had yet to subside. He couldn't understand it, the mating season had never affected him this way before. He'd smelt it on the air, heard the youkai as they rutted in the bushes but they're hadn't been any physical response in his body at first.

He hadn't felt the effects until Kagome had returned from her time -where she was taking another one of those damn 'tests.'-

As he helped her climb out the well his hand had brushed against her velvety skin, his hands lingered a little too long on her waist and her ebony tresses brushed across his face. That's when an uninvited guest showed up. He'd been shocked by this new physical reaction to Kagome, but tried to ignore it.

Later by himself he tried to take care of it, only to find this particular erection wasn't going away.

It didn't take him long to put two and two together, it was mating season and he was around a verile female, all he had to do was keep clear of Kagome at all cost. The problem was Kagome didn't seem to catch the drift when he pulled away from her touch, that sent shivers of desire through him, or when he relinquinshed himself to the trees where his ever present erection demanded, he take different action.

________

A week into mating season he'd done his best to keep out of her way. That was until this afternoon. Kagome had been taking one of her usual baths, in a conveniently nearby hot spring, Inuyasha was perched up in a tree just out of sight. Unbeknownst to him, Kagome had left her things at the bottom of said tree.

Inuyasha had just finished another attempt to quell the beast within his pants when Kagome walked into the clearing, her body glistening from her bath, her wet hair clung to her shoulders curving around her dewy flesh. Her body was scantly clad in a skimpy towel.

Inuyasha caught her scent, his cock springing to life. Poised for flight he noticed her bending over her back pack, her dripping folds presented perfectly, the prescence that had been hovering just behind his scences surged forward, he could feel it, his youkai, changing him his claws were elongating, his eyes began to bleed red. A feral roar escaped from his throat and Kagome shot straight up clutching the towel to her body.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" She screamed.

Inuyasha was propelled to the ground, though he hated being sat it was just the thing he needed to bring him back to his senses. Jumping to his feet he bolted into the forest.

Kagome watched him run through the forest completely baffled, quickly dressing Kagome went to look for Miroku and Sango. When she returned to camp, Miroku was stirring a pot and Sango was rubbing down Hiraikotsu both acting as if they hadn't heard the fight, even though they were only a few feet away.

"Okay no need to pretend. I know you heard now can someone explain what's going on?" Kagome stood hands on hips, looking between the two of them.

Sango took the incetive and stepped forward, "Well I'm sure you've noticed the youkai activity lately." Sango said evenly.

"yeah…" Kagome said slowly, she'd noticed a increase in the Youkai but none of them were attacking, it was more like… well she wouldn't say.

"Well whether or not you're aware, this is Youkai mating season."

"Which means…"

"That's right," Miroku jumped in all too eagerly, "The Youkai, are mating like their instincts tell them to. And since Inuyasha is half youkai, he's effected by these seasons. My theory is because of the recent release of his Youkai blood Inuyasha is experiencing the full effects of this season for the first time."

Kagome stared at Miroku wide eyed. He'd really given this some thought.

"What does this mean for Inuyasha?"

"It means until the season's over he'll be at the whim of his Youkai."

"But what about tetsagia? Cant it stop it?"

"Only one thing can quell his instincts," Miroku said with a lavishous smile.

"Don't even think about it Hioshi," Sango said with a death glare.

"No I want to help Inuyasha," Kagome said firmly. "Tell me."

"You have to give Inuyasha's instincts what they want and that's your body."

Kagome cast her eyes down, before meeting the monk's accessing gaze, "I'll do it."

The lecherous smile that split Miroku's face couldn't be stopped as Sango, hit him upside the head with hiraikotsu, in the chaos that ensuded Kagome managed to slip away.

Inuyasha rested his head against a cave wall, his youkai had subside but was just beneath the surface, he could feel it lurking there, how had he not thought of this before of course it was his youkai that was reacting to the season, he'd been so blind. Now that he knew however he knew he need to keep Kagome away from him, now that his Youkai had woken fully it couldn't be stopped in her presence.

Upon finishing this thought, a familiar scent drifted to him on the wind. Inuyasha nose twitched as did his cock. He jumped to his feet as the rustling of footsteps approached.

"Get out of here Kagome," He snarled to the cave opening.

"I'm trying to help you," Kagome begged.

"Stay away," He snarled, his youkai was gaining control, he needed her to get away before he hurt her.

Kagome came through the mouth of the cave opening, her hair still damp from the bath, her skin smelling fresh and clean. His Youkai roared within him, pressing forward, and took control. Once his Youkai had control of his body it rushed forward grabbing Kagome harshly it pinned her to the wall.

"You realize now that I have you I won't let you go," he said with a feral snarl.

Kagome gulped, as the clawed hands roughly travelled down her blouse over the rise of her breast, down to the hem of her shirt reaching beneath trailing up the plain of her stomach to grasp her pert breast.

"I know, I'm trying to help," she said bravely.

"That's your decision, bitch," He snarled. Kissing her harshly, biting her lip, breaking the skin, her tangy blood mixing as he plunged his tounge into her mouth, his clawed hands tugged at her shirt breaking their contact momentarily to pull the top off. He grabbed her left breast in one hand teasing at the pink bud between his thumb and forefinger. Kagome gasped, he swallowed her breath, travelling down the plane of her flat stomach, dragging his claws into her flesh. He tore into her skirt letting the tattered fragments fall to the ground. She attempted to protest but he wouldn't give her the chance, his need was too great. He made quick work of her underwear with his feral claws; revealing her patch of black curls. He spread her thighs with his free hand, taking only a moment to appreciate her veltvety skin leading up to her folds. He thrusted his fingers into her core, Kagome clenched down on him, her face taught. He thrusted into her over and over again, Kagome squirmed beneath him, and his erection was fueled even further. Kagome bit back the cry of pain the threatened to escape. This was for Inuyasha she had to help him.

Kagome wasn't nearly wet enough and his Youkai didn't understand, somewhere in the background of his animalistic need Inuyasha whispered to his youkai, he knew it was too late to stop this from happening but he could at least make sure Kagome enjoyed it. _'Gentler'_ Inuyasha coaxed his youkai. He knew that's what humans were like they were too soft for this Youkai type of mating. '_She needs you to go slower.' _

The youkai growled in protest, '_don't tell me what to do,' _but took his advice anyway slowing his pace he could feel Kagome relax. He began to explore her body, fully appreciating her delicate curves, the inviting mouth and her soft breasts. He discovered Kagome's bundle of nerves, he traced the puffy nub, receiving increasing mewls of pleasure from Kagome, as her body relaxed and her muscles untightened. The Youkai purred as Kagome moaned, their name.

'_Good, now kiss her.' _Inuyasha guided. A sharp growl was his response but the youkai followed his lead, Kissing slowly massaging her tongue with his own exploring the sweet taste that came with the delicate dance of their tongues.

The youkai could sense she was ready, her folds were dripping with juices that ran down his hand, his ever present erection pressed at his Hakama. With fumbling hands Inuyasha removed his engored member bring it to the crest of her opening, Kagome's eyes were wide as he eased himself inside her, her tight walls constricting on his cock. Kagome gasped in pain, as he slowly lowered her onto his erect cock, grabbing hold of his shoulder for leverage, Kagome tried to find the right spot but only was met with pain, the youkai reveled in the control but at the back of his mind Inuyasha was regaining control, he needed full control of his body. Kagome cried out in and pain and Inuyasha pushed forward regaining control.

He slowed their pace before lowering her to the floor, he moved slowly until they were moving as one, Kagome once more was crying out in pleasure, his Youkai was subdued as Inuyasha brought her to the brink followed by himself. He collapsed onto the floor beside her, slightly embarrassed now that he'd finished the act. He rolled over to let Kagome cover herself with his Hakama, he had handed her.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said breathlessly.

"Yes…" he said anxiety filling his tone.

"How much longer is mating season?"

"I don't know maybe another week why?" He said looking over his shoulder curiously.

"I was just wondering if we could do this again," Kagome said standing behind him, a seductive smile and completely naked.


End file.
